Baby
by Nenerak
Summary: Shingen and Emilia try to have Shinra's little brother


They were both sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfeast, the scent of coffee spreading throughout their appartment.

It didn't look like it but they were a couple and their affection for each other was strong, which is why none of them has been surprised when the girl voiced a proposition which sounded like an order.

"Baby"

They never had discussed it before but they both knew that day would come, the girl was young and healthy, it was normal for her to want a baby, him however was a different matter.

"You don't want a baby, it's just because you're ovulating and you're horny. That doesn't mean you really want a baby."

She sounded worried as she spoke her answer, "You, baby don't want?"

"No, no, it's not like that. It's just, you know, we have Shinra, and we're away most of the time and it wouldn't be healthy for a baby and talking about Shinra he's already weird enough, I would never, never want another one like him, and ..."

"Shinra not normal because not siblings. Baby." she said once again, standing from her chair as she said that and removing her white coat, revealing her naked body underneath.

Shingen coughed and almost choked on his coffee.

The morning sun was shining through her hairs, and the man could not help but be mesmerized by her beauty but also scared as she kept on walking toward him.

He moved his hands in denegation, refusing to accept her demands but unable to do anything else to show it.

Shingen could not possibly hit his wife could he?

She had moved the chair, which happened to be on casters for efficiancy purposes, and he was now facing her.

She blocked it and climbed on his laps, whispering once again "Baby".

He did not know whether or not this was adressed to him or if she was reiterating her demands but he stopped caring as she caressed his cock under his coat.

One by one the button of his white coat went away under her fingers, each digit brushing against his skin as they did so. Her breath hot in his ear, she sneaked her tongue out of her mouth and licked.

He moaned and the grip he had on the chair tightenned, he refused to fall for her tricks. He refused it completely.

Yet his body refused to refuse and he could feel his lower regions coming to life.

His brain started to consider the possibilities before him, sooner or later he would have to come and he would rather come with and inside her than alone in the bathroom.

As she kissed him, or rather said, the tip of his gas mask, he made up her mind and stood up, passing his arms under her, he lifted his wife, gently sitting her down in the table, getting rid of the chair wtith a kick.

She smiled.

Shingen let his white coat fall in the floor and his hands roamed on his wife's body, caressing the white skin, one hand lost in her blond hairs now descending through her back, following her bones down to her ass, squeezing it, loving the way she moaned under his touches.

Emilia shivered and her breath was uneven, she locked her arms behind his neck, leaving light kisses on his collar bones, thrusting against his erection in an attempt of showing him she was ready.

He smirked under his mask and in one swift move he entered her.

She arched her back and moaned loudly, one hand gripping his hairs, the other one pressed in his back, trying to bring him closer from her.

He thrusted in and out, first slowly, going faster as her hips moved toward him and her grip tightenned.

Emilia never spoke during sex, he could not figure out why but he didn't care, he was silent as well and they understood each other perfectly without speech.

Her moans and pants were enough for him.

After a few more thrusts and touches on her body she came. Shingen followed soon after.

He leaned on her, and she leaned on him, both of them trying to catch their breath.

She finally spoke.

"Hope for baby"

"Yeah, yeah me too" he said half heartidly, not caring anymore. At worse that child could be a nice test subject and he started to extrapolate on this subject, only to be reminded of her presence by a soft kiss in his neck and a soft voice in his ear.

"Wish you remove mask for sex."

He sighed and spoke dramatically, "But I can't! The air of this city is filthy, and the body is most vulnerable during sex, see, I have keep it during bath time because it's at that time you're the most vulnerable to bacterias who loves humid air. By the way you should wear one too, I don't want my lovely wife to get sick and ..."

His voice died in her ear and she drifted into semi consciousness on his shoulder.


End file.
